1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to an easel. More particularly, the present inventive relates to an easel allowing for adjustment of a tilt angle as desired and enabling to reliably maintain an adjusted tilt angle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Easels are generally used to hold drawing boards, photographs, pictures, menu blackboards, signboards, or the like to allow many people to view them.
Such easels usually include supporting frames provided on both sides and at a center, a drawing board prop coupled to the front of the supporting frames, and a rear supporting frame coupled to the rear of a central supporting frame among the three supporting frames, by means of a folding member.
Further, in the drawing board prop, after coupling bolts are led into the two supporting frames on both sides and the drawing board prop, coupling nuts are fastened to the coupling bolts.
Thus, the drawing board prop is used after the central supporting frame is lifted or lowered to fit the height of a user and fastened.
However, these general easels have a structure that the rear supporting frame supports the entirety of a load of painting materials including a canvas, or the like held on the drawing board prop with respect to the two supporting frames on both sides.
Thus, the rear supporting frame may fail to tolerate the load of the painting materials, opened with respect to the two supporting frames on both sides, to cause the easel to collapse.